vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica is a character that first appeared in the seventh episode of the fourth season of . She is a witch that was chosen by Elijah as a Harvest Girl in his attempt to reach the Ancestors and lock the Hollow away again. Early History Jessica is a French Quarter witch raised with the knowledge of her witch legacy along with her best friend Amy, a fellow witch and harvest girl. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, needing to reestablish the link between the Ancestors and witches of New Orleans to have a fighting chance against the Hollow, Elijah sacrificed Jessica and her friends to use in the Harvest ritual. Vincent completed the reaping with Davina's assistance, and Jessica along with her friends were resurrected at the altar, though completely traumatized from their short time of being dead. In Voodoo in My Blood, she and the other Harvest Girls send Klaus and Hayley to talk to Davina in the Ancestral Plane, who has become their spiritual mentor. In Phantomesque, she and Amy were contacted by Kol who wanted to strike a deal in order for them to allow him to contact Davina. They denied this request and took him down using pain infliction and breaking his neck with telekinesis. They left him alone in the middle of Lafayette Cemetery, while still taking his bribe of dark objects as their payment. Personality Before being chosen as a Harvest witch, Jessica was presumably a happy and carefree individual. Now, she has a wall built up around herself and carries a mistrust towards the Mikaelsons due to Elijah killing her for the Harvest ritual. However, she was still willing to go out of her way to help Hope as she is a fellow French Quarter witch, a direct contrast from her predecessors, Monique Deveraux and Abigail. Physical Appearance Jessica is a pretty young girl with medium-length brown hair and small brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Jessica possesses the standard power level of a Harvest Witch. Unlike her predecessors, her potential is not currently known as she was chosen, seemingly at random, by Elijah for Vincent to conduct a new Harvest Ritual. Weaknesses Jessica has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Phantomesque'' Name *'Jessica' is a Hebrew name and means "rich; God beholds".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jessica Trivia *Despite not being chosen by the coven, she, Amy, Steph, and another girl are the next set of Harvest Girls, following Davina Claire, Abigail, Monique Deveraux and Cassie. *Her best friend seems to be Amy as they are often seen together. This is also shown prior to their deaths in a deleted scene of High Water and a Devil's Daughter. Jessica had received a text from Steph who had asked her and Amy to meet her at Lafayette Cemetery; there, they'd perform a little Voodoo spell on another girl. However, upon arrival, they found Steph's body with her throat slit. Elijah reveals himself and Amy grabs Jessica's hand moments before Elijah killed them both. Upon their resurrection, they would both encounter and defeat Kol by themselves in Phantomesque. Quotes :(To Kol): "That's why we are making sure you never see Davina Claire again." Gallery TO407-093-Harvest Girls.png TO407-117~Harvest Girls~Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-141-Harvest Girls.png TO408-027-Harvest Girls~Hayley~Klaus.png TO408-028-Harvest Girls.png TO408-030-Jessica-Amy.png TO408-088-Harvest Girls.png TO410-090-Jessica~Kol.png TO410-091-Amy-Jessica.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Resurrected Characters